1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fixed unit headlight assembly which is readily inserted into an opening in an automobile frame from which a motor operated flip-up type headlight assembly has been previously removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many automobiles produced today are designed to have a streamline appearance. To accomplish this result, many automobile manufacturers conceal the headlight assembly in a flip-up type mechanism. When the headlights are not required, the asembly is concealed within the front frame member of the automobile. In this position, a contoured surface is revealed which gives the front of the automobile a streamlined appearance. When it is necessary to employ the headlights, the operator of the automobile actuates the headlight switch which flips the headlight assembly up from the concealed position to an operative position. However, the motor which operates the flip-up type headlight assembly is subject to corrosion and frequently ceases to operate. If the motor malfunctions when the headlight assembly is in the concealed position, the automobile is not suitable for driving at night unless the headlight assembly is forceably rotated from the concealed position to the operative position. This conventional flip-up type headlight assembly suffers many disadvantages.
It is conventional to position a headlight in a mounting housing. For example, Manex, U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,303, discloses a headlight assembly which is plugged within an opening in the vehicle body 10. In addition, the Goodyer et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,586, discloses a housing body 11 designed for retaining a headlight assembly.
In addition to the patents listed above, headlight assembly housings have been developed which extend the normal positioning of a headlight on an automobile frame. For example, the Kinch patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,282, discloses a headlight assembly housing which extends the positioning of the headlight for a Volkswagen.